David Power
David Mike Power or commonly known as David Power '''or '''Dave Power '''is a professional wrestler currently signed at WWC Early Life Power was born January, 20 1991 in Alberta, Canada to both professional wrestler Rachel Power or more commonly known as '''Rachel and Butch Mike Power or more commonly known as (The Big) Butch Power, 'When David was at age 10 he was interested at wrestling by watching a single match of Hall of Famer Edge and John Cena, and when he reached age 15 he was then trained by his father till he joined the FCE Professional Wrestling Career 'Early Career After he entered FCE under the ring name David Power, He suffered his first loss against The now professional wrestler Tex, then was The T, He was given a big push when he got a match to Yaro Muko for the Semi-Heavyweight Championship but failed, He then entered his first feud with The T himself, David attacked The T during a match with Yaro Muko turning officially Face in the process, The T then the next week attacked David viciously which (Keyfabe) injured David's neck... 'Feud with The T' After his 5 months absence due to personal reasons, David returned and interfered during a match with The T and Gregory Helms, David hitted a Rugby Slam on The T and costed The T his match with Helms, After that David was pushed to a match against the then Lightweight Champion Gregory and The T but he failed, The next week at FCE he would face the former Lightweight champion De' Khan and gain his very first win since joining the FCE, After that The T attacked David but David gained the upperhand and hitted a Rugby Slam, After three weeks of absence David, David returned once again and was scheduled to compete against New Lightweight Champion Marcus Von' Marcus but he got attacked from behind by The T, He would end his feud with The T in a match where the winner will get a chance to fight the Lightweight Champion Marcus Von' Marcus, Power won the match and was able to fight Lightweight Championship anywhere anytime! 'Lightweight Championship and Feud with Rico Muko' After his feud with The T, He would go on to face the then Lightweight Champion Marcus Von' Marcus and win his very first title!, After the match with Marcus Von' Marcus somebody with a mask appeared and attacked David..The man would remove his mask revealing himself to be the brother of injured wrestler Yaro Muko, Rico Muko, After the events David would go on to face challenger De' Khan, De' Khan believed David was a pityful-coward so he would go on to face David....David gained the upperhand and would defeat De' Khan after the match Rico Muko would appear and tell David he was the reason why Yaro was injured..David quickly ignored this and this forced Rico to attack David..David hitted Rico with his Championship which (Keyfabe) injured Rico's head..After 1 week David was challenged by former champion Marcus Von' Marcus David accepted this but Rico would interfere and ask David for him to be involved..David accepted this and would face Marcus and Rico in a match at Decader..David won this match much more expanding his feud with Rico, His feud with Rico would end in a match where Rico got hit by a Rugby Slam and would break many parts of his body (Keyfabe) injuring him, this is due to Rico's release ending they're feud with each other 'Lose of Championship and The Dynamic Men' After his feud with Rico, David would go on to lose his championship to De' Khan after De' Khan hitted a Bootched Exterminator on David that would injure David's head, After 1 month, David returned frustated that he blamed The T everything, The T angrily attacked David, But David hitted a Rugby Slam on The T making them switch sides David on the bad and The T on the good, The T gained the upperhand and beated up David, Till the Dynamic Men saved David, This made David join the group, After the events David would get a "Dynamic Nickname" "The Dynamic David", He would interfere during a match with fellow Dynamic Men members Daniel Rhodes and John "King" Gabriel against The T and Alberto Albert Hall, David hitted a Rugby Slam on The T while Daniel and King would hit they're finishers on Hall, David joined his first ever match while on the Dynamic Men's side in a Elemination 6-men tag team match against The T, Hall and The returning Gregory Helms, David would get eleminated second in which Hall hitted A Hall Perfect on David and pinning him, The returning Gregory Helms would turn against The T and Hall hitting both with a chair 'Second Reign of Light Heavyweight championship And feud with King Mike' David was put in a match where if he won he would face the then Light Heavyweight Champion King Mike, He won the match ultimately defeating Hall and making Hall suffered several problems such as Broken Bones and being Fired!, He defeated King Mike winning his second and final reign of the Light Heavyweight championship, King Mike vowed revenge over David, David would defend his championship against Gregory Helms and win it, Daniel Rhodes demanded a championship match with David which David won, King Mike attacked David after the end of the match and The T saved David from getting hit by a King-Perfect-I-Lizer!, King Mike demanded and demanded for the Championship which David would give, In Fire Edge, David would have The T manage him for a one time only while King Mike had Princess Layla on his side, David finished Mike with each all followed by Done Yet?, Rugby Slam and Penalty!, David pinned Mike for the win 'End of Company' David was put in a one but not expected to anybody final match against The T, A returning Hall, King Mike, Gregory Helms, and The returning Yaru Muko, David almost impossibly won the match after the end of the Pay Per View, The GM announced that he lost to the company of TWA and he was forced to shut down his company forever, This stripped David his championship 'WWC' David reportedly announced that he signed a 1 year contract to yet to appear on TV WWC Personal Life Power was a Number One Student at school when he was 10, He's parents (The Big) Butch Power and Rachel we're also professional wrestlers Power has been dating since 2010 with Marie Jackson In Wrestling *Finishing Moves **Rugby Slam (Running Tackle with theatrics) **Penalty! (Arm Drag) **Done Yet? (Kick followed with a K.O Punch) *Signature Moves **Camel Clutch **Leg Drop (Now used as a regular move) *Manager (s) **The T (One Time Only) *Nicknames **"The Dynamic David" *Entrance Themes **FCE ***"It's Great to know" by Martin Mickson (2009-2010) ***"Dynamic Them" by Martin Mickson (Used as part of Dynamic Men January 1 2010-December 30 2010) *'WWC' **'"Rugby King" by Shake (December 30-Present)' Championships and Accomplishments *FCE **Lightweight Championship (2 times) *WWC **Yet to know Trivia *Ironically David faced Hall, Rhodes and Helms all of which we're former members of Dynamic Men in his second reign of championship *Ironically during the end days of FCE his final televised match at FCE was a multi-man championship defence match, he would face people that he fought since the beginning of his career on FCE, but some which we're Marcus Von' Marcus (was on a feud with De' Khan), Rico Muko (Yoshihiro had to chose which one he would fight as Rico or Yaro), Daniel Rhodes (he was released), De' Khan (was on a feud with Marcus Von' Marcus) Category:Professional Wrestler Category:Superstar